AMOR IMPOSIBLE
by pamelitav
Summary: Kazemaru, un chico millonario, esta comprometido con Edgar, futuro dueño de una de las mayores empresas; pero que pasaria si kazemaru se enamora de fudou, un chico con no tan buena situacion economica.
1. encuentro

_**Amor imposible**_

_**ENCUENTRO **_

En una mansión en la ciudad de Inazuma, se encontraba una familia conversando en la gran sala de estadía. La familia estaba hablando sobre los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso de su hijo Kazemaru Ichirouta, un chico de 24 años, ojos almendras, cabellos color turquesa, de estatura media y piel blanca. Él se iba a cazar con Edgar Valtinas, un chico de su misma edad, cabellos color gris, más alto que kazemaru y piel blanca, Edgar no solo se iba a casar con Kazemaru, sino que también iba a heredar una gran fortuna de parte de su familia. Kazemaru no se quería casar con Edgar porque él no lo amaba, sin embargo Edgar no pensaba lo mismo.

**Por otro lado.**

En un departamento en ciudad Inazuma se encontraba Fudou Akio, un chico de 25 años, ojos color verdes, cabellos color café, bastante alto y piel blanca. Él estaba conversando con sus amigos, Sakuma, Genda y Kidou, hablaban acerca de que los tres nombrados se iban a ir a un viaje de negocios y que Fudou no los iba a poder acompañar porque él trabajaba en un lugar distinto.

Era un día soleado y Fudou no tenía trabajo ese día y además sus amigos se habían ido de viaje la semana pasada y no regresarían hasta después de un año, por lo que decidió ir a dar un paseo. Iba caminando cuando cerca de ahí vio un parque por lo que se encamino hacia él.

Kazemaru estaba cansado de siempre estar en esa "cárcel" como él llamaba a su casa, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo. Mientras iba caminando a lo lejos diviso un parque así que decidió tomar un descanso ahí.

**En el parque. ****(Fudou y Kazemaru se encontraban en el mismo parque)**

Kazemaru se había quedado maravillado con tan solo ver aquel lindo parque; sin darse cuenta por donde iba caminando choco con alguien, él y la persona con la que choco cayeron al piso.

-p-perdón… no me fije por donde iba- dijo Kazemaru aun estando en el piso.

-no importa… supongo que también fue mi culpa por no fijarme- dijo Fudou ya de pie y dándole la mano a Kazemaru para ayudarlo.

-g-gracias- dijo Kazemaru.

Al darse las manos los dos sintieron una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer todo sus cuerpos. Se quedaron viendo un par de minutos aun con las manos agarradas, hasta que Kazemaru se dio cuenta.

-ummm… me puedes devolver mi mano… por favor- dijo Kazemaru con una tierna sonrisa lo que provoco que Fudou se sonrojara un poco pero él no se dio cuenta.

-lo-lo siento- dijo Fudou un poco avergonzado por su acción –soy Fudou, Fudou Akio- dijo el oji-verde estirando nuevamente su mano y sonriéndole.

El oji-almendra no dudo en estrechar su mano- Kazemaru Ichirouta… un placer conocerte- dijo este devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio sin saber que decir, pero no era un silencio incomodo, sino era todo lo contrario, se podía sentir un ambiente cálido. El oji-verde decidió romper el silencio.

-y dime Kazemaru… quieres un helado- le ofreció el castaño con una sonrisa.

Kazemaru solo asintió y le devolvió el gesto.

Cuando Fudou regreso con los helados, se sentaron a conversar en una de las bancas del parque; se empezaron a conocer mejor, pero para cuando se dieron cuenta ya había oscurecido y les tocaba regresar a sus casas.

-Me tengo que ir… nos vemos otro día- dijo el oji-almendra despidiéndose del castaño.

-yo igual… espero volver a encontrarnos- dijo Fudou despidiéndose también.

Antes de irse intercambiaron números de celular.

**En la casa de Kazemaru.**

El oji-almendra se encontraba acostado en su cama, no había querido comer, estaba distraído viendo en su celular el número de su nuevo amigo Fudou, que por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en él y en lo guapo que era.

-¿que son todas estas cosas que siento?- se preguntaba el oji-almendra con una sonrisa que nadie se la quitaba.

**En el departamento de Fudou.**

Por alguna razón Fudou estaba en las mismas condiciones que Kazemaru, ya que se le había quitado el apetito y estaba en su cama observando el número de Kazemaru.

-será que ¿me enamore de él?- se preguntaba Fudou mientras pensaba.

Al día siguiente Fudou decidió llamar a Kazemaru para ver si quería ir a tomar algo con él.

**En la casa de Kazemaru.**

Un oji-almendra estaba levantándose porque el sonido de su celular lo despertó, él pensó que era Edgar que lo estaba llamando ya que anteriormente él lo solía llamar en las mañanas, pero al ver el nombre de Fudou en la pantalla se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿hola?- dijo Kazemaru con su sonrisa de tan solo escuchar la voz del chico.

-hola kaze-chan… me preguntaba si quisieras- hiso una pausa- venir a tomar algo conmigo- dijo Fudou un poco nervioso porque lo había llamado kaze-chan.

El oji-almendra estaba sorprendido y a la vez un sentimiento de felicidad aparecía en el, y la razón de todo esto era el simple hecho de que fudou li había llamado kaze-chan.

-claro… me encantaría- dijo notoriamente feliz.

-esta buen… te veo en el mismo parque de ayer a las 3:00-dijo el castaño igual de feliz que Kazemaru.

Y así finalizaron la llamada ambos estaban muy felices.

A las tres de la tarde se encontraron en donde habían acordado y después se encaminaron a la cafetería más cercana para tomarse un café.

Y así pasaron varias semanas, y los dos se seguían reuniendo cuando podían y eso le gustaba a ambos y por alguna razón se sentían felices y cómodos estando cerca del otro.


	2. descubriendo sentimientos

_**DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS.**_

Varias semanas habían pasado y Fudou y Kazemaru ya se conocían bien. Incluso Fudou le empezó a llamar kaze-chan al oji-almendra. Lo único que Fudou no sabía era que Kazemaru era millonario y que estaba comprometido y por otra parte Kazemaru no le tomaba importancia a decirle a Fudou eso por dos razone: una, él no le importaba ser millonario y dos, él no amaba a Edgar.

Los días transcurrieron normales para ambos, cada vez que podían se reunian ya sea en el parque o en algún centro comercial o cafetería, pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin.

Un día Fudou había ido a comprar un helado por el calor que hacía, así que fue al centro comercial. En frente del puesto de helados el castaño diviso a dos chicos comiendo en una cafetería muy juntos y a uno de ellos lo reconoció fácilmente.

_**Pov. Fudou.**_

Nose porque pero empeze a sentirme raro. No quería seguir viendo esa escenita asi que llame a la unica persona en la que mas confio a parte de mis amigos.

-hola?- se podía escuchar a una chica atraves del teléfono.

-hola… Fuyuka… soy Fudou- lo único que me alegraba aparte de mis amigos y por alguna extraña razón Kazemaru, era Fuyuka. Mas que una amiga era como una hermana para mi.

-ah… hola Akio-chan… que necesitas?- le eh dicho que no me llame asi, aunque no me molesta, simplemente no me siento comodo cuando me llaman asi.

-me preguntaba se querias tomar algo conmigo?- pregunte.

-claro… en donde te veo?- me dijo

-ahorita estoy en el centro comercial pero si quieres…- no pude terminar porque fuyuka me había interrumpido diciéndome que estaba cerca y que ya venia en camino y después de eso me corto la llamada.

_**Fin pov. Fudou.**_

_**Pov. Fuyuka.**_

Es raro que Fudou no se halla enojado por haberle llamado Akio-chan. Algo raro le esta pasando y lo voy a averiguar.

_**Fin pov. Fuyuka.**_

la pelilila habbia llegado al centro comercial y a lo lejos puedo ver a cierto castaño asi que se encamino a donde se encontraba el.

-hola Akio-chan _- dijo muy alegre la pelilila mientras le daba un abrazo.

-hola fuyuka… te eh dicho que no me llames asi… ahhh… bueno no importa- dijo fudou en un supiro y devolviéndole el abrazo a la chica.

-que te sucede Akio-chan- pregunto la pelilila con cierto tono de curiosida y preocupación.

-vamos por un café y ahí te cuento… te parece- la pelilila asintió ante la respuesta de su amigo castaño.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que cierto oji-almendra los estaba mirando con cierta curiosidad.

_**Pov. Kazemaru.**_

Estaba sentado con Edgar tomando un café porque papà me dijo que saliera con el y obvio que Edgar estaba de acuerdo, cuando veo por la ventana a Fudou y a una chica con el cabello lila abrazándose, la verdad es que la chica era muy linda y el abrazo que se daban demostraba mucho cariño.

Nose porque al ver eso sentí un dolor en el pecho, pero luego me di cuenta que venían para aca asi que deje de mirarlos.

-Kazemaru?-me dijo Edgar chasqueando sus dedos, y la verdad esque no estaba perstandole tanta importancia.

-ah?... mande?- dije porque la verdad esque no sabia de que estaba hablando y lo no te muy enojado.

-no importa... – me dijo con seriedad.

_**Fin pov. Kazemaru.**_

_** .**_

Algo raro le pasa, no me ah prestado tanta atención y solo miraba para la ventana de la cafetería.

**Fin pov. Edgar.**

Fudou y Fuyuka entraron a una cafetería, el castaño no se había dado cuenta de que habían entrado a la misma cafetería que Kazemaru ya que de tan solo ver feliz a Fuyuka lo hacia feliz a el también.

_**Pov. Kazemaru.**_

Vi como Fudou y esa chica entraron a la cafetería en la que nos encontrábamos Edgar y yo. Ellos pasaron a lado nuestro y Fudou ni se molesto en mirarme, se los veía muy feliz juntos. Sera que… son novios?

Despues de un rato de hablar y tomarse un café ellos se fueron por distintas direcciones, me imagino que se fueron para sus casas.

Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, era el celular de Edgar.

-si… claro, no hay problema- dijo Edgar mientras hablaba, se lo veía serio. Después colgó la llamada.

-Kazemaru… disculpa pero debo irme- me dijo Edgar.

-claro no hay problema… entonces me voy a mi casa- le dije con una sonrisa, para que no se sintiera mal.

-si quieres te acompaño- me dijo devolviéndome el gesto.

Negué con la cabeza y nos fuimos.

Yo no quería llegar a mi casa, asi que fui al lugar en donde Fudou y yo nos conocimos.

Estaba sentado pensando y me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de fudou sin querer, y que lo que sentí al ver a fudou con esa chica tal vez eran celos.

Seguia pensando cuando de pronto alguien me saluda…

-hola- me sorprendi un poco ya que no me esperaba encontrar con fudou.

-h-hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte.

-fui a comprar cuando te vi entado aquí y como estabas solo pensé que algo te pasaba- creo que fudou estaba… ¿preocupado?

-no pasa nada-

-oye… voy a mi casa… quieres venir?- me sorprendi, jamas eh visto la casa de fudou.

-claro- le respondi y acto seguido le mostre una de mis mejores sonrisas y el me la devolvió.

_**Fin pov. Kazemaru**_

Lo invite a mi casa para tomar café. Caminábamos por la calle y de vez encuando lo miraba de reojo, ya entendia porque me sentía tan bien cuando estaba con el.

_ /flashback/_

Estaba conversando con fuyuka sobre kazemaru y le dije que me sentía bien cuando estaba con el pero que cuando lo vi con ese otro chico me sentía raro.

-akio-chan-me llamo la atención- tu estas enamorado de el- me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-q-que!- me sorprendi, ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta de ese sentimiento.

/_fin flashback/_

_**Fin pov. fudou**_


	3. el primer te amo

_**EL PRIMER "TE AMO"**_

Kazemaru y fudou habían llegado a su lugar de destino. La casa de fudou no era tan grande como la de kazemaru, pero era muy acogedora y tenía una calidez que con tan solo entrar la sentías.

-voy a hacer café… quieres una taza?- le dijo el castaño al oji-almedra

-claro… te ayudo-le dijo al castaño no como una pregunta sino más bien como una afirmación.

**En la cocina…**

Kazemaru estaba haciendo unas galletas y fudou el café cuando de pronto a kazemaru se le cayó una tasa que estaba ahí de casualidad.

_**Pov. Kazemaru**_

Estaba mezclando la masa para las galletas cuando tropecé a una taza y se calló, la taza se rompió.

-lo...lo siento- me disculpe con fudou y enseguida me agache para recoger los pedazos de la taza.

-no importa- el también se agacho para ayudarme pero no podía mirarlo a la cara, tenía vergüenza por haber hecho ese desastre.

Mientras estaba recogiendo los pedazos de la taza note que en la taza decía la mejor mama del mundo y recordé que él me había dicho que cuando era pequeño le había regalado a su mama una taza y que ese era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de ella.

-hey… kaze-chan… no te preocupes fue sin querer- no podía mirarlo a la cara, me sentía horrible por haber destruido el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su madre.

Seguíamos recogiendo los pedazos de la taza, de pronto fudou grito lo mire rápidamente. Se había cortado la mano, no parecía grave pero igualmente me preocupe. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas habían empezado a salir de mis ojos porque sentía que todo era mi culpa.

_**Fin pov. Kazemaru**_

_**Pov. Fudou**_

Me había cortado la mano levantando los pedazos rotos de la taza.

-ahhh…- grite de dolor, kazemaru me miro con cara de asustado y preocupado, después miro mi mano y la tomo, inconscientemente lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos almendra.

-lo-lo siento… to-todo esto… es mi... mi culpa- me dijo llorando, yo lo atraje hacia mi y le di un abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

-tranquilo no fue tu culpa… yo estoy bien, no es nada grave- le dije mirándolo a la cara.

Inconscientemente me fui acercando a él y el hacía lo mismo. Podía sentir nuestros alientos chocar entre sí.

-todo está bien- le dije en un susurro solo para que él lo escuchara y acto seguido junte nuestros labios.

Sus labios eran tan suaves, no quería que terminara.

_**Fin pov. Fudou**_

_**Pov. Kazemaru**_

No… nos estábamos besando. Fudou y yo nos estábamos besando, yo no debo, después de todo yo estoy comprometido con edgar. Pero este beso no demuestra deseo ni nada de eso, es todo lo contrario demuestra cariño y… ¿amor? No quiero que termine.

_**Fin pov. Kazemaru**_

En la cocina del castaño se podía sentir el amor de esos dos muchachos. Ninguno se quería separar pero llego un momento en el que el oxígeno les hizo falta. Cuando fudou se separó de kazemaru, reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que había acabado de hacer, le pidió disculpas al aji-almedra.

-yo… lo siento… no debí…- no pudo terminar porque el oji-almendra le había dado otro beso, solo que este era un beso más inocente que el anterior.

Fudou lo tomo de la cintura y kazemaru lo tomo del cuello. Cuando acabaron el beso kazemaru lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos porque pensaba que él se había arrepentido.

-t-te arrepientes d-de haberme be-besado?- le pregunto con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos almendrados.

-no me arrepiento… solo que no quería que te enojaras- le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, acto seguido el abrazo al oji-almendra.

-kazemaru…- le dijo fudou para llamar su atención, él se dio cuenta que de sus ojos aun habían unas pequeñas lágrimas y se las limpio con su dedo para luego terminar la frase- te amo- y lo volvió a besar, beso el cual el oji-almendra correspondió con gusto.

-yo también te amo- le dijo el oji-almendra al terminar el beso.

Ese día kazemaru se quedó en la casa de fudou pero no para hacer nada malo, simplemente los dos querían estar con la persona a la que amaban. Pasaron todo el día juntos.


	4. aviso

_**Aviso:**_

**Aquí yo avisándoles que ya no voy a seguir con esta historia (amor imposible) debido a que la inspiración para esta historia se acabo… pero voy a seguir escribiendo otras con los mismos personajes talvez…**

**Att.**

**Pamelitav 3**


	5. problema amoroso

_**PROBLEMA AMOROSO **_

Al dia siguiente kazemaru se encontraba dirigiéndose a la casa de sus padres. El no se quería casar con edgar, porque a pesar de no estar tanto tiempo con fudou, el quería estar a su lado, y se lo iba a decir a sus padres y no le importaba si lo aceptaban o no.

**En la casa de kazemaru**

_**Pov. Kazemaru**_

Llegue a mi casa alegre y decidido a decirles de lo mio con fudou, pero al llegar encontré a mis padres, a los padres de edgar y a edgar sentados en la sala conversando sobre el compromiso.

Me acerque a ellos y los salude.

-padre, madre… tengo algo importante que decirles- estaba nervioso pero se los diría sin importar que.

-kazemaru nosotros tambn tenemos algo que decirte- me dijo mi padre. El estaba muy serio me pregunto que será lo que me quiere decir.

Mi padre se levanto de su puesto, me hizo un ademan para que lo siguiera y eso hice, nos encaminamos a su oficina.

Ya adentro en la oficina de mi padre el se sento detrás de un gran escritorio y yo al frente.

-hijo… sabes porque están los padres de edgar aquí- su semblante era mas serio de lo normal y eso me asustaba.

-nose padre pero…- me interrumpio

-ya esta decidida la fecha de tu boda…. Será dentro de dos meses- me quede impactado con la noticia… yo no quería casarme

-padre yo no quiero casarme con edgar- le dije muy decidido

-kazemaru ya hemos hablado del tema- antes de que terminara de hablar lo interrumpi.

-padre a mi no me interesa edgar…yo …bueno esque yo…- no podía hablar nose porque de repente me puse nervioso.

-YO AMO A OTRA PERSONA!-

_**Fin pov. kazemaru.**_

Los ojos del padre de kazemaru estaban abiertos como platos por la sorpresa puesto que antes siempre le decía que no se quería casar con edgar porque era muy joven porque no le gustaba pero nunca le había dicho que no se quería casar porque amaba a otra persona.

-muy bien kazemaru como se llama esa persona- le pregunto pero eso no significaba que el compromiso se iba a romper.

-se llama akio… fudou akio- le dijo kazemaru intentando calmar sus nervios

-y dime… ese tal fudou que estatus tiene- kazemaru no había entendido la pregunta hasta que se dio cuenta lo que el quería saber

-padre... el no es ningún millonario ni nada…. El es un chico de clase media- al escuchar esto el padre de kazemaru se enojo porque no iba a permitir que su hijo este con una rata como el (asi le decía el padre de kazemaru a las personas de clase baja o media)

-kazemaru- el nombrado alzo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos- tienes prohibido volver a ese hombre, de hecho te prohíbo salir de esta casa- fue todo lo que dijo, acto seguido se levanto de su sitio dispuesto a irse pero antes de irse le dijo-no quiero verte cerca da ese muchacho ni de ninguno que no sea de tu clase- le dijo antes de salir.

Kazemaru estaba intentando procesar lo sucedido, de repente sintió correr lagrimas por sus ojos, el oji-marron sentía tanta tristeza que solo quería salir corriendo para encontrarse con su amado fudou.

El sabia que si no le hacia caso a su padre lo enviaría a estados unidos con su tia y el no quería porque su tia lo detestaba, siempre que hiban de visita su tia siempre lo maltrataba porque decía que su hermano (osea el padre de kaze-chan) no debería haber desperdiciado su vida ni con esa mujer ni teniendo a un muchacho como el.

Kazemaru no sabia que hacer, el no quería alejarse de fudou pero lle dolería mas irse a otro lugar y no poderlo ver nunca mas, ya había tomado su decisión y no se retractaría de ello aunque le doliera.


	6. el dia mas raro de fudou

_**EL DIA MAS RARO DE FUDOU**_

**Al dia siguiente**

Un chico de cabellos castaños se encontraba en una florería porque le quería dar una sorpresa a kazemaru ya que haces ya algunos días que no se veian y lo extrañaba.

_**Pov. Fudou**_

Estaba eligiendo algunas flores para kazemaru y de repente a lo lejos pude distinguir al chico de cabellos grises con el que andaba kazemaru antes de que nos volviéramos pareja me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo aqui?... asi que como cualquier persona normal me dispuse a seguirlo (que normal sabes .)

Comenze a seguirlo por todo el centro comercial (la florería esta dentro de un centro comercial) y lo raro es que iba a varios lugares como ir a una boutique a ver smokings o a un lugar para arreglos de boda y lo mas raro fue a retirar un anillo le tome una foto pero no alcanze a ver el nombre del anillo …. _Será que se va a casar pero ¿con quien? Y ¿Por qué esto me preocupa tanto?_

Estaba tranquilo espiando cuando de pronto mi celular empezó a sonar me asuste porque ese tipo podría llegar a descubrirme asi que Sali corriendo en dirección contraria, cuando me asegure de estar totalmente lejos de ese tipo mire hacia mi celular y vi que era un numero desconocido a pesar de eso conteste y me sorprendi ya que al contestar la persona quien estaba en la otra línea no era nada mas ni nada menos que kazemaru.

**Llamada**

K: h-hola …F-fudou… habla k-kazemaru

Estaba nervioso se lo podía escuchar es su voz

F:kazemaru! Hola porq…- fui interrumpido por el

K: necesito verte lo mas rápido posible tengo algo muy importante que decirte

F: c-claro … cuando y donde nos vemos – se lo escuchaba triste y algo preocupado-

K:estaría bien en tu casa hoy en la noche

F: claro no hay problema entonces nos vemos

K:b-bien … adiós fud…

Lo interrumpi antes de que cortara la llamda

F: kazemaru …. Te amo - hubo un pequeño silencio

K: y-yo …. T-tambien … f-fudou

**Fin de la llamada **

Hoy ha sido un dia muy raro eh seguido a un tipo que parece que planea casarse, kazemaru me llamo de un numero desconocido y sonaba preocupado, lo bueno es que al fin lo veré le ire comprar unas rosas color rosadas y me preparare para nuestro encuentro

_**Fin pov. Fudou**_


End file.
